


Hurry Up & Save Me

by missxip69



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, False Identity, Friendship/Love, Incest, Lelouch is OOC, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Master/Slave, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Name Changes, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slave Trade, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Toys, True Love, Underage Sex, Vibrators, but hell he's been in this lifestyle for six months so give me a break lol, farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: Lelouch, presumed dead by the world, has actually been living with Schneizel for the last six months. His punishment for Euphy is to be the man's slave, and the word slave is meant in all contexts of the word.The blond constantly rapes and beats Lelouch into submission. Too afraid of the aftermath, Lelouch refuses to use the Geass on him for fear of making his brother angrier.Little does Lelouch know, Suzaku never loved Euphy. They simply were putting on an act so that Suzaku could stay in the palace by Lelouch's side.One day, Suzaku walks into the house, searching for Schneizel to return to Pendragon for a meeting.What will he do upon finding Lelouch being used like nothing more than a whore?*Also: Beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	Hurry Up & Save Me

"Lelouch!" His name is called loudly. "I'm home!" 

The raven flinches at the voice, much to Schneizel's delight. "Oh, big brother!" He says, hoping that the man didn't hear the way his voice trembled. "H-How was work?"

"It was good," his brother responds, shrugging off his tunic. "The UFN has agreed to back off of the Britannian forces in Solacia City in exchange for land to the west."

"O-Oh, is that so...?" He places the plate he was washing down on the drying pad.

"Lelouch," Schneizel loosens his tie, now only wearing his undershirt and pants. "You know, you look very sexy today. I'm glad I dressed you this morning."

 _I'm sure you are_ , Lelouch thinks, glancing down at the black sheer dress that barely covers his ass. But the lace underwear, as Schneizel put it, do that just fine.

The blond tips Lelouch's head to the side and places a kiss on the milky skin. Schneizel cups his rounded belly, rubbing it tenderly. "I hope I didn't hurt you yesterday."

Shivering in disgust, Lelouch turns around and says with a practiced smile, "Big brother, I'm doing my chores right now."

"Do them later," his brother demands, trailing kisses and leaving hickies along Lelouch's exposed neck. Schneizel bucks his hips forward, releasing a pleased moan.

"A-Ah, n-no! B-Big brother," Lelouch latches onto him. "I don't want to...!" He tries to push the blond away.

The man scoffs, stumbling back. "You," he snarls, "You good for nothing!" He slaps Lelouch hard across the face, catching the boy when he's stunned. Tying the raven's hands above his head with his tie, he hoists the boy up and drags him by his long hair to their bedroom.

Yes, their bedroom. Schneizel saw it fit for him to be further degraded by being ordered to sleep with a man every night.

"Big brother! Big brother, I don't want to! Please..." Lelouch sobs as his face is pressed into their pillows. "P-Please, no!"

Two fingers are placed next to his mouth and he's ordered to suck them.

The dress is pushed up to his torso, the fabric gathering there. The undies are yanked off as well, revealing a black plug which Schneizel has used on him over the last two weeks. His bum is slightly pulled up and Schneizel grins, removing the plug. The man is turned on by seeing his come stuck to Lelouch's insides. 

Hot in his ear, Schneizel whispers, "You're so sexy, Lulu... my beautiful whore." Those two saliva-soaked fingers are now thrust inside of him, stretching him and opening him as wide as Schneizel wants him to be. "Ah, I can't wait to be inside you."

"Big brother, p-please, d-don't... Aah!" He screeches as he's flipped over on his back, those fingers never leaving him.

"Why don't you use that pretty Geass on me to make me stop?" He sneers, "After all, you lost control for just a moment, and that ended in Euphy killing hundreds before being killed herself!" The blond is shouting by the end, his fingers teasing Lelouch's prostate.

"Aah, ahn..." he can't respond, the pressure is too much. The burning is too much! He can't take it!

The blond grins at the sight of Lelouch doing exactly as he says. "But you can't, can you?" He laughs, "Because you know what I'd do once I came back to myself. You know what I'd do, don't you?" When Lelouch doesn't answer, the fingers delve deeper than they've ever been. "What would I do to you if you use that Geass on me?! Say it!"

Sobbing, Lelouch answers as best he can, "My big brother w-would kill Kururugi S-Suzaku..."

"And why would I do such a thing?"

The raven shivers as his brother's fingers curl. "B-Because I was bad...!"

"What else would I do?"

"And m-my big brother w-will blind me," Lelouch whimpers at the thought. "And... and..."

"And I'd let other men have a taste of your sweet ass," he laughs ruthlessly.

The fingers are yanked away and replaced with something _much_ bigger. "I... I...! AH!"

Even after six months, the raven isn't used to how big his brother's manhood is.

With a sudden thrust, it slowly inches its way inside of his backside. "You feel so good, Lulu."

Lelouch arches his back off the bed, crying out, head thrashing as he feels himself tear. "N-No!"

"Heh," Schneizel snorts, "You're bleeding already. I guess I should've prepared you more." When the raven's backside is flush against Schneizel's hips, the man begins to snap them forward and back at a rough, calculated pace.

"Uhn... aah!" He sobs as the little noises are yanked from his mouth. "Ah! Big brother, big brother! S-Stop! I don't want to!"

"Shut up!" Schneizel yells, slapping him once more. "You belong to _me_ , Lelouch!"

"No!" Lelouch sees stars as his prostate is hit at the same time. Ramming into that spot, Schneizel grins and begins to suck at the boy's nipples. 

Their doorbell rings, but it's ignored.

"You're mine, Lelouch. I **own** you."

"Aah, uuhn... ermph!" He's kissed deeply as Schneizel grabs his cock and pumps until he comes.

Gulping in air, Lelouch breathes as though he's never done so before.

The doorbell rings again. Once more, it's ignored.

Schneizel kisses Lelouch a second time, his tongue exploring the wet cavern. He pounds the boy's backside, relishing in the sounds the raven makes and the useless pleas. "You damn slut, you like this, don't you?"

"No! No, big brother!" Lelouch sobs.

"After dinner, we're going another round," he grunts, spilling his seed deep inside the raven's pulsing heat. He watches that rounded belly become even rounder as he reaches for the plug.

Suddenly, from somewhere behind them, there's a loud THUD.

They both turn to see Suzaku standing there, wide-eyed, the binder he was holding now on the floor. "Uh, um..."

"S-Suzaku, g-get out of here!" Lelouch cries weakly, his eyes beginning to close as he tries to force them open. "He'll kill you...!"

Schneizel grins, pulling out from Lelouch and placing the plug back in. "Well, Suzaku-kun, how nice of you to join us!" He rezips his pants, standing up and straightening his shirt. "Am I needed at the Pendragon?"

Suzaku doesn't hesitate. He grips his sword, yanks it from its scabbard, and swings it at Schneizel. "You bastard!"

"Oh, come on, now, Suzaku. I'm just having fun with my little slave."

"What's he talking about, Lelouch?" He asks the raven, not taking his eyes off of the blond.

Lelouch shakes his head, sobbing against the covers.

"Former Emperor Charles gave him to me as punishment for Euphemia's untimely demise. You know, his decision was between me and you, but he thought that he'd be rewarding Lelouch by giving him to you."

"What does he mean, Lelouch?" He asks again.

Again, Schneizel answers, a cocky smirk on his lips. "I _mean_ thathe loves you. The Former Emperor knew this and knew keeping you separated was the best way to torment him."

"How long have you been here?" He questions, and, once more, it's directed at the raven.

"Six months. You know, you could talk to me. Lulu-chan is still coming down from his high and will need a little while, but I can answer all of your questions."

Suzaku swipes down with his sword, cutting the blond's tie in half.

"Ooh, how sweet. You'll fight me for him?" 

"I will," he seethes.

Lelouch releases a whimper from where he lies on the bed. "N-No...! H-He'll kill you!"

"He won't kill me."

"We both know I can," Schneizel says.

The brunette chuckles. "No, I know you can. You just won't when I show you this," he pulls up a video on his phone and presses play.

It's of Schneizel raping Lelouch.

_"Big brother! Ah! No, stop!"_

_"I own you, Lelouch!"_

The video ends on Schneizel admitting that the former Emperor essentially sold Lelouch.

"Che, what're you planning to do with that?"

Suzaku grins. "I'm glad you asked. See, the world may want Lelouch dead, but here's the thing: Lelouch was obviously telling you to stop. No one can morally sit back and let this happen. So, if I show it at, say, the UFN meeting tomorrow, or to Empress Cornelia, well... you'll be in for it."

Schneizel growls, "Or, I could just kill you."

"And chance someone finding out about you?" Suzaku says, surprisingly calm. "Nunnally got an anonymous tip from someone that you go out to buy food for two, and you buy condoms and other miscellaneous items. However, we knew that, because it's you, you would brag about having a new lover. But you never did. I was sent to investigate you."

"You couldn't have possibly known it was Lelouch! I've never let him leave," the blond shouts.

Snapping his fingers, Suzaku shakes his head. "Precisely my point. We didn't know, but even you wouldn't keep some random lover _that_ heavily guarded, so we knew they had to be important."

Suddenly, three heavily armed men break into the house: One from the front door, two from the windows. 

They immediately surround Schneizel, keeping their eyes on the blond out of respect for their desecrated former prince on the bed.

Empress Cornelia walks into the bedroom behind the guards. She, however, takes one look at the raven's prone form and sees red. "How dare you, Schneizel?! Lelouch was just a boy, barely sixteen!"

Suzaku resheathes his blade, rushing over to Lelouch, who had fainted sometime that he and the blond had been talking. The first thing he does is remove the plug from the boy, knowing Lelouch would much prefer that to being comforted.

The amount of come that flows from the raven's body is more than enough to nearly gag him. He chokes down the bile that rises in his throat. 

As soon as he lays his hands on Lelouch, however, the boy begins to scream, "No! No, big brother! Let me go! Please...!"

Cornelia goes to move in closer as well, but Suzaku shakes his head. "You'll make it worse. He probably doesn't trust anyone right now." The brunette wraps his arms around Lelouch, holding him tight. "It's me, Lulu, it's me," he keeps repeating as the young prince begins to settle into quiet hiccups.

"Suzaku...?" He whispers, sounding like a tired, newborn kitten.

"Yes, yes, it's me," he leans in, kissing Lelouch's forehead.

"I want to go home," Lelouch says quietly, nuzzling his head under Suzaku's chin.

"Understood." Suzaku gathers the raven up in his arms, wrapping a sheet around his bare form.

Nodding, Cornelia tells the men to take Schneizel away.

"No!" He yells angrily. "I own Lelouch, he is mine! I will not be denied what is rightfully mine!" The blond throws a fist at the first guard, throwing him off balance. This gives him just enough time to grab a gun, firing once, twice, three times, killing the three men.

"Get Lelouch out of here!" Cornelia shouts, only to be shot in the shoulder which sends her to the ground, as well. Suzaku, in the madness, picks up Lelouch bridal style and rushes for the exit.

The blond laughs madly as he places the gun against Suzaku's head.

"What did I tell you, Lulu-chan? If you're a bad boy, I will do three things."

Almost robotically, Lelouch tenses and utters words that Suzaku will never forget. "My big b-brother will s-sell me to other m-men, he... he will f-forcefully take the power of the Geass b-by blinding me."

"What's the last thing?"

Tears stream down Lelouch's cheeks. "My big brother will shoot Kururugi Suzaku."

A shot is fired.

Blood splatters on Lelouch's face.

He screams as Suzaku drops to the floor, crying loudly as he holds Suzaku close.

But then, he realizes, the brunette is still breathing. He looks up to see Cornelia, her gun aimed at Schneizel.

The blond stumbles forward, shocked. He looks at the bleeding wound in his chest cavity. He reaches for Lelouch, surprisingly gentle. "I always loved you... I only wanted you to love me, and only me," he coughs, and blood begins to dribble out of the corner of his mouth. "Forgive me, Lelouch."

When the blond hits the floor, the gunshot seems to finally register to Lelouch.

"Big brother loved me...?" The raven whispers, then louder, "Big brother?!"

Suzaku holds Lelouch closer, covering his eyes from the gruesome sight.

Cornelia stands, making her way over to them.

Sobbing, the raven tries to reach for Schneizel. "Big brother! Big brother!"

The brunette thanks Cornelia as she drags the blond's body away from them.

"BIG BROTHER!" Lelouch screams.

Unable to do anything else, Cornelia and Suzaku stand there, holding a traumatized Lelouch.

"Why does he suddenly want... you know who?" Suzaku asks later in the night, when they got in the car they arrived in and began to drive to the palace.

Lelouch stared blankly out the window. He is now dressed, unfortunately the only things that fit him that weren't lingere were skirts and dresses. He wears a short-sleeved brown and white polka dotted one which comes down to his mid-thigh. As for underwear, they also had to just dress him in the women's panties- it was all that fit him. He wears a black cloak over the dress which Cornelia brought in case of emergencies.

"You know who, he provided for Lelouch. Despite everything he did, learning that all that time, those whole six months, that the man wasn't some bastard who only wanted him for sex, but actually loved him? Of course Lelouch would think that the bad things that guy did were," she makes airquotes with her hands, "good."

"I suppose." He takes Lelouch's hand in his, giving it a squeeze. He gets no response from the former prince. "Oh, Lulu..." he whispers, looking at the Empress. "What should we do?"

"When we get to the palace, usher him into your room, and quickly. We need to be sure that no one sees him yet. His mind is too jumbled for even Nunnally to see him, so take the servant entrance. I'll need to talk things over with the council, but then I'll come and get you to let you know what's going on. That should take about two hours. Will you be okay by yourselves?"

He nods. "Lulu," Suzaku starts, "We're going to go to the palace for tonight, okay?"

*

Eventually, Suzaku is able to get Lelouch into his room undetected. "I'm going to get you some different clothes," he says, heading for his closet. "I'm a few sizes bigger than you, but it's better than what you have on.

"...I like what I have on," he admits quietly, his voice hoarse from screaming. "Be-Because my big brother bought it for me."

Still bringing over clothes, he decides to lay them on the couch for now. "I understand."

"Suzaku," the raven sniffles when he returns. "Why didn't my big brother tell me he loved me until... until...!"

Pulling Lelouch onto his lap, Suzaku holds him, rocking them back and forth. "I don't know. I really, really don't know."

"I hate him! I hate him!" He cries out, fisting Suzaku's uniform. "I hate him..."

 _I'm going to hate myself later for this._ "But, Lelouch, you don't hate him," he says as softly as he can, looking into those violet eyes. "He was still your big brother. He still loved you. He took things way too far in his quest to prove that, but he was family."

Lelouch can only nod and sob into Suzaku's neck. "He... he was supposed to protect me."

Suzaku's eyes widen. He can't help but feel jealous with that. _Only I can protect you the way you need._ "But he didn't, Lelouch. I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to come for you."

The raven shakes his head, more tears flowing down his cheeks. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you, Suzaku. I'm so happy you came for me at all..."

"I love you, too, Lulu. I always have. Even Euphy knew that. In fact, she was so happy to learn of my feelings for you, I guess because she knew of your feelings for me as well, that our whole relationship," he kisses the boy's shoulder tenderly. "That whole relationship was a farce. It was so I wouldn't be sent to the front lines, sent away from you. She wanted us to be near one another. Euphy loved you so much, Lulu. I do, too."

Lelouch gasps and Suzaku soon realized he unconsciously bucked his hips upward a little when he said that. Before he can say anything, though, Lelouch whispers, "Touch me... please... touch me until his hands are completely gone."

And so Suzaku does. Laying him down at the head of the mattress, Suzaku climbs overtop of him. "Are you sure?" Lelouch nods. "Okay, tell me if it's too much."

"Okay..."

Suzaku first leans in for a kiss, peeling off the dress and proceeding to suck on a perk nipple, his hands running up and down the boy's sides.

*

By the time Cornelia comes back, the two had fallen asleep, still entangled with one another.

She decides it'll be best to tell the two in the morning of tbe council's compromise.

When morning breaks, she comes knocking. "Suzaku? I've come to let you know what the council decided." She's still careful not to say Lelouch's name.

The door cracks open, Suzaku standing on the other side, a gun locked and loaded. When he sees it's her, he opens the door the rest of the way and puts the gun in the back of his belt.

"What warranted that greeting just th-- woah," she's cut off by the room torn to shreds: Wallpaper practically clawed off, curtains down, carpet sliced in two, bedsheets ripped. "What happened here?"

Suzaku walks over to the bed. "Come on, it was just your sister." He helps Lelouch out. "Someone found out that we had Lelouch here. I don't know who. It was about 2 AM and someone snuck in. They had a master key, so it was likely a high-ranking palace guard. He ran off before I could catch him, and I didn't want to leave Lelouch alone to chase him."

She sighs but nods. "I should've woken you two up last night. I apologize. You two were so serene I felt it was inappropriate to wake you. But if I had, this wouldn't have happened."

"Why, what was their decision?" Lelouch asks sweetly, leaning closer to the brunette. He's wrapped in one of Suzaku's old nightshirts, a blush on his face to learn that Cornelia saw them.

It's almost like he's a whole different person: being with Suzaku. He has a whole new submissive aura, but it's not forced, it's natural and quite adorable.

"Let me finish before you make any objections, alright?" They both nod. "Okay. The council has seen the video that you sent to me, Suzaku. They saw how Schneizel treated you, Lelouch, and they were more than willing to take that into consideration. After about an hour of throwing around ideas, we have decided this: Suzaku, you will be promoted, and if you accept, you will have your own team. Lelouch, you will not be reinstated to royal status. However, if you wish, you two have the blessing of the council, as well as myself, to be wed. Because of this, you both will be able to live in the innermost ring of Britannia. If you reject the offer of promotion, Suzaku, or if neither of you wish to get married at this time, the kingdom will provide a farm for you both to live in and work with, in the outer ring over the city. In either circumstance, you both will have to change your names for your own protection. Kururugi Suzaku and Lelouch vi Britannia will have been pronounced dead, but we can figure out those details later. We believe that these are fair terms, as Lelouch has been punished more than enough by Schneizel over the last six months. Do you two accept?"

Lelouch and Suzaku glance at each other.

"May we have a few minutes alone to discuss this?" Suzaku asks.

Cornelia nods, walking away from them. "Of course. I will be just outside the door."

Once they are alone, the two look at each other and sigh.

"What do we want to do, Suzaku?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Having my own team for the Britannian army has been a lifelong dream of mine, but... if we stay in the higher class ring, people will recognize us without a doubt."

"You're right," Lelouch nods. "We could take the farm? I mean, we would have a lot of work to do and to keep up with, but... we will be safer there."

"I can't argue with that," Suzaku mumbles. "But then there's the big question... Lelouch, do you even want to marry me? I mean, I know we settled what our relationship was last night, but... this is... If you're not ready, we don't have to." Tears are streaming down Lelouch's face. "Oh, what's wrong?" Suzaku asks, wiping the tears away.

"I haven't had a choice to do anything in the last six months," he hiccups, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves.

"Lelouch, we don't have to get married if you don't want to," the brunette assures him.

Shaking his head, Lelouch says, "No! No, I want to marry you!" He throws his arms around Suzaku's neck. "I want to be with you forever!"

Suzaku can't wipe the grin off of his face. "I want to be with you forever, too, Lelouch."

*

FIVE YEARS LATER

*

"Mamoru!" Zara calls to his husband who had travelled to the palace for their bi-yearly update with the council.

"Zara!" Mamoru picks up the pace, setting down his luggage before picking up his raven-haired wife and spinning them both around. "You are so beautiful," they kiss deeply.

When they break apart, there is a long string of saliva between their lips. "How did things go with my sis-- I mean, the Empress Cornelia?" Zara questions, letting his husband set him back down on the ground.

"Things are going well with them, she wanted me to tell you that they found the last known Schneizel supporter and put him behind bars. Apparently, he was the one to attack our bedroom that night at the palace."

"Really? That's odd that he was able to hide for so long."

"Cornelia thought so, too. According to her, he was hidden in plain sight, he was one of the guards that checks people in and out of the palace," Mamoru says, placing his bags inside of their small, two-bedroom cottage.

"Huh."

"Tachibana-san? Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana-san?" They hear from outside.

Out of habit, Mamoru reaches for his sword, but Zara stops him. "Oh, calm down, it's Francina from next door. She told me yesterday that she'd be by for some sugar for a cake," Zara chuckles when Mamoru sheepishly puts down his weapon. "So, listen, I'm going to go get that for her. Then, I'm going to come back, and I need you to do me. Don't even unpack. I've been waiting for two weeks."

Mamoru smiles, watching his wife's ass as he leaves the room before blushing horribly. That's when Zara's comment catches up to him. "Wait a minute, I've been gone for three!" He yells.

"Foreplay, baby. Foreplay," Zara simply states, a know-it-all smirk on his lips.

"You tease. Make it quick with Francina, because after that, you won't be doing anything quickly for the rest of the week," he decides to play back.

When the door shuts, he hears Zara tinkering around the kitchen. By the time he returns, his long, black hair is now pulled from it's ponytail, laying around his shoulders. He wears nothing but one of Mamoru's old, white button-up shirts. It's soaked, and the brunet knows that was done on purpose. "Mamoru-sama," was all Zara could say before he's tackled to the bed by his husband in a giggling heap. "I love you."

"And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Zara: Name pronounced ZARR•AH. Means "Princess of Royalty." This is Lelouch, if it was not clear.
> 
> Mamoru: Name pronounced MOM•OR•RU. Means "The Protector." This is Suzaku, if it was not clear.


End file.
